


Character Guess Fill

by SuperImposed



Series: Kinkfills: Drabbles and General Fills Edition [24]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, F/M, It Makes Sense In Context, Kinkfill, M/M, human!Terezi, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 02:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1712372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperImposed/pseuds/SuperImposed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A long post on the meme where people put up a short drabble and others would attempt to guess the pairings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Character Guess Fill

**Author's Note:**

> http://homesmut.dreamwidth.org/5681.html?thread=7967281#cmt7967281
> 
> http://homesmut.dreamwidth.org/5681.html?thread=7603505#cmt7603505  
> Didn't bother separating them, short as they are.

You press your lips to his hard, unresisting mouth. You slip a hand up his shirt. He doesn't touch you back.  
  
Laying in the afterglow, you wonder how he really feels about all this.  
  
At least he's smiling.  
  
\-----  
  
You see her, moving through the dance floor in a motion so awkward that it's actually fluid. No one has actually made contact with her, her skin, the bright sheen of her glasses that's echoed by insanely tacky clothes of the same hue.  
  
She sees you and smiles, all teeth; behind your mask, you smile back. You don't care what anybody says. This girl is out of this world, and you are going to have her tonight.  
  
She laughs.


End file.
